edfandomcom-20200215-history
Tight End Ed
"Tight End Ed" is the 16th episode of Season 5 and the 118th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Peach Creek Cobblers are playing in a football game against a rival junior high. After Ed shows school spirit, Nazz makes him the official school mascot. When Eddy finds out about this, he jealously tries to make himself the official mascot by upstaging Ed. Plot The cheerleaders are practicing while the football team prepares for its first game. Unfortunately, Kevin has seen his team and knows they're not up to the challenge. Why, in a simple tackling drill, Jonny bounced off of the dummy, Rolf tried to spank it, Ed and Edd struggled to get any leverage on it, and Eddy just lazily lounged around. Not only that, but there are three spectators in the stands, and they're none too supportive, hollering insults, painting them on their bellies, and even throwing trash at the football team. Nazz is disappointed by this lack of school spirit and is sure that it'll cost them the game, rather than the team's general incompetence. Suddenly Ed, seeing the Kanker Sisters' bellies, screams and claws at his eyes, running around the field blindly. When he trips on an apple core, he rolls forward and up the bleachers, slamming into the Kanker Sisters like a bowling ball into pins, sending them flying. Ed then slams into a tree and is sent backwards onto the bench and into the ground. Keeping his balance, he happily recites a rhyme while dancing. Ed finishes up these acrobatics by jumping into the water cooler. Impressed, Nazz grabs him and drags him away. Later that day, Edd and Eddy are eating spaghetti at Edd's house as their pre-game meal. Eddy is unable to get any on his fork, but this quickly becomes a moot point as Ed walks in quietly and sits down, sweating. Eddy tries to get Ed to say why Nazz wanted to see him, and eventually Ed cracks and screams that he can't tell, as it's a big secret. Edd then looks at the clock and, panicked, declares that they're late. Ed, even more nervous, jumps down the sink drain, claiming he's going to take a shower. Watching this, Edd and Eddy turn to each other in shock and ask since when did Ed start taking showers. When they get to the stadium, the Cobblers are quaking in fear. Even Rolf, whose face is steadfast iron, has knocking knees, and with good reason. Their opponents, the Lemon Brook Lumpers, are gigantic monsters who will surely crush them like bugs. To make things worse, Ed is nowhere to be seen. The whistle rings, and Kevin goes out for the coin toss. At that moment, the cheerleaders announce a blast from the past and bring out a prop oven. Out of the oven bursts the "Peach Creek Cobbler". In the costume is a familiar face: Ed's. Edd is instantly enlightened as to what's going on with Ed, and smiles. Eddy, however, isn't so happy, but there's no time to dwell on this, as the opening kickoff is about to happen. The Cobblers hustle out onto the field. The kick sails downfield and is caught by Edd. He bobbles it as a giant body comes for him. When the hit happens, the ball pops out and is caught by Jonny, who calls for Eddy to take it in only to find that he's nowhere to be seen. Jonny hands it over to his best pal and signals for him to go. The other team, not deterred by the fact that they're tackling a piece of wood, leap on him, but Kevin rips the ball away just in time. He hands it over to Edd in the end zone, instructing him to cover for “the missing dork”. Edd looks around for Eddy but can't find him. At that moment, some of the opposing players sail onto him, and a score registers on the board. It's soon revealed Eddy is trying to become the Peach Creek mascot. He creates his own costume, a giant hammer hat, and dubs himself the "Peach Creek Clobberer". He tries to attract attention to himself, but is outright ignored, even when he takes Ed's place in the cannon. This is in part due to the fact that Ed is handing out peach cobbler to everyone in the stands and even to the players, while Eddy is being a very poor sport and just trying to hog the spotlight. Eventually, however, the game ends, with the Lumpers taking it by a score of 62-0. After the game, the team is gathered in the locker room. Edd tries to cheer the players up, but they don't want to have any of it. Ed then bursts in and tries to get them to cheer, but Kevin swiftly shuts him up. Edd, once again clothed normally, comes with Ed, telling him to not mind Kevin and that he really helped to lift the school's spirit. Ed then says that he's glad Eddy took his place in the cannon. Edd, reminded of something, asks where Eddy is, and learns from Ed that Eddy got a job as the Lemon Brook mascot. Eddy is then seen taped to the back of the Lemon Brook bus with an immense amount of lemons shoved into his mouth. Edd gives chase, but cannot catch up. Ed chases the bus as well and extends his hand to Eddy, who gratefully grasps it, only for Ed to shake his hand and bid him farewell, expressing hope that they'll meet again at the mascot convention and let go, leaving Eddy to his fate while he tries to scream for help through the lemons. Memorable Quotes *'Edd & Eddy': unison and incredulous while watching Ed disappear down the plughole "Since when does Ed shower?!" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf knows of this offense as Nana has the body odor of a well-fermented yak." ---- *'Jimmy': pom poms "A blast from the past, now here to stay…" Sarah: pom poms "Peach Creek Jr High's got something to say…" Nazz: Ed's arrival "Don't look now, he's on the move! Our Peach Creek's got a brand new groove!" ---- *'Ed': seeing the Kankers with their shirts up "Kanker bellies!" arms deep into his eye sockets and runs around ---- *'Lee': junk at the Football team "Aw, nobody hit the bald kid!" ---- *'Ed': up chunks of turf with his feet like a demented chicken and showering it onto a Lumpers football shirt in front of the Lumpers themsleves "It's a pie in the eye for Lemon Brook Jr High! Lumpers are bad and they ain't got no chance, so go home and wet your pants!" ---- *'Eddy': arriving in his own costume to upstage Ed "I'm the Peach Creek Clobberer, I'm the best mascot you've seen. Forget about this old dope. He's just a has been." tries to smack his hammer costume onto Ed's head and recoils from the impact ---- *'Ed': hands and waving farewell to Eddy "See you at the mascot convention, Clobberer Guy!" Trivia *'Goof' **When Lemon Brook tackled Edd in the end zone on the kickoff, it should've been a safety, but it was counted as a touchdown. It is possible that Edd fumbled the ball and the Lumpers recovered. **Ed's spagetti had multiple ends, how he slurped it up as a single strand. *The title card features a peach being punted as a football, resembling Peach Creek Jr. High's insignia. *The Lemon Brook Lumpers are mentioned by Eddy again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show when Edd tells Eddy that his brother may be in the Lemon Brook Gag Factory and Eddy grumbles about Lemon Brook being "mascot-haters". *The Lemon Brook Lumpers bus' license plate says AKA 5 on it. *Whenever Eddy shoves Ed, as a mascot, out of the way, Eddy emits a fart sound. *Other students at Peach Creek Jr. High are shown sitting in the bleachers, but only as silhouettes. *The Eds' jersey numbers match the jerseys of the Kankers, down to which Kanker has a crush on which Ed. *This is the first time Ed willingly took a shower all by himself, though it was most likely a cover-up for his secret as the mascot. **This is also the second time Ed has bathed. The first time was in "Over Your Ed." *When Ed placed Sarah on Edd's back, Edd is seen blushing, which hints he might have a small crush on Sarah. This hasn't been the first time that Edd hinted he likes Sarah, though. In "The Ed-Touchables," Edd's pupils turn into hearts while speaking to Sarah. Sarah did have a crush on Edd in "An Ed Too Many," but it did not last for long. However, in "For Your Ed Only," Sarah's diary reveals that she thinks he is cute. *This is one of the few episodes where Sarah is not mean or abusive to Ed. *Peach Creek Jr. High and Lemon Brook Jr. High's names are both similar to each other, for they both are named after streams of water and fruit. *The Peach Creek Cobbler costume that Ed wore was seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show when Ed was zapped with the electric gag gum. Video See also *Peach Creek Cobblers *Lemon Brook Lumpers *Lemon Brook Lumpers Vs. Peach Creek Cobblers *Lemon Brook Jr. High Category:Episodes Category:Season 5